Quiet Tomato
Jan Bolivar, better known online as Quiet Tomato, formerly Corporal Shephard &''' Mr. Doggy Meaty, 'is an Fillipino animator who resides in the Philippines, who does mostly ''Five Nights at Freddy's and Undertale animations. He is mostly well-known for his animations featuring the FNAF characters, Springtrap and Mangle. About QT started out as a VG Music channel, uploading his favorite scores from video games that he knew. Then he began uploading Half-Life & Delta Force gameplay videos and funny moments, and on late 2014, he tried to do animation again, as he did once back in 2008, due to his interest on Five Nights at Freddy's, he made and uploaded the video "Chica's Fear" where it features Chica the Chicken about to come in to the office but the guard has a defense, holding a chicken, this makes Chica scared and traumatized. He kept doing FNAF animations due to the demands, people liked it due to the humor QT has and then came up with the idea of the new series "Springtrap Meets Mangle". The idea of the story is that Springtrap freaks out when he first meets Mangle, when she was all wired and messed up. Springtrap fixes Mangle, and then she falls madly in love with him. Ever since that day, Mangle has been bothering Springtrap with her love for him. Animations QT made regular animations featuring Five Nights at Freddy's, SCP: Containment Breach and ''Team Fortress 2 ''videos, and then made a video called "Springtrap Meets Mangle". After that video went viral, Adrian made a part 2, part 3, and so on. Then, Springtrap Meets Mangle became a series due to the demond of the Fnaf fans, not only because of the ship (even though it isn't a ship) but because of its story and humor. After Springtrap Meets Mangle was complete, QT made a second season of the series known as "Springtrap & Mangle", the second series continuation of episodes were delayed due to QT's current state, having family problems and being busy on college, also having trouble writing the story. but for now he's been remaking some of his old works like Episode 7 & his first Fnaf animation Chica's Fear. Springtrap Meets Mangle Plot Springtrap was just doing his thing when he finds a box. He opens it, and to his shock, he finds a messed-up fox and they both freak out. The fox introduced herself as "Mangle". Springtrap then had an idea, so he got some tools and fixed Mangle. Ever since that day, Mangle fell madly in love with him, which annoyed Springtrap a lot; he always had to deal with Mangle pleading him to kiss her, and all that. Further into the series, Mangle sees something strange about Springtrap. She notices a purple face on the head of Springtrap. She asks Springtrap what that was, and he said that the Purple Guy, a criminal was possessing him. A while after that, Springtrap sees something weird about Mangle. He then asks her, and Mangle says a little girl named Jennifer was possessing her. Jennifer, as Mangle says, used to be her best friend. Mangle was lonely, always being ripped apart by children. When a little kid, later known as Jennifer finds out about Mangle, she runs toward her. Mangle, knowing it was one of those average kids who were going to mess with her, squeezed her eyes shut ready for the pain. To Mangle's surprise, she hugged her. Ever since that day, they have been the best of friends. One tragic day, Jennifer was killed, and that's when Jennifer possessed Mangle. Springtrap and Mangle then agree to team up to get the phantoms out of their minds. Springtrap & Mangle (SAM) Plot Springtrap and Mangle were now back to their average lives: Springtrap getting annoyed by Mangle, and Mangle trying to fall in love with Springtrap once again. Springtrap would get so annoyed, he started to hate her. When Springtrap tries to make her stop, Mangle always repeats, "I'm not going to stop until you fall in love with me."Mangle, getting annoyed that Springtrap was still not falling in love with her, pulled a prank on Mangle; then Springtrap does the same, and they get in a fight. Continuing after that, Mangle shows herself self-pride of her look when she finds Jennifer's mom, Sam, in the mirror, that then possesses her. Springtrap, again, was possessed by the purple man. Then Jennifer was revived by the Doctor's machine in which it had the ability to revert an object back to it's old look, testing a dust from the pizzeria in which the doctor is unaware that it's Jenny's remains. before reviving her, he gave her mechanical arms and a mask for defense purposes. he then takes her to Mark, (a cameo appearance of Crazy Is Crazy) then redirects her to the pizzeria, reuniting with Mangle and apologizing to Spring Bonnie. Mangle & Jenny's relationship began to continue, from friends to becoming a Mother & Daughter figures. The whole pizzeria is unaware that there is a secret group of animatronics in the bottom of the place, in which is Chipper and his Legion, and their former members, Lolbit & White Rabbit had joined the Freddy gang, between the events of Springtrap Meets Mangle & S.A.M. Chipper's intent is to take over the pizzeria and retrieving his land back for his deceased son. Samantha has gone quiet for a while, but she waits for the perfect time. Trivia * The abbreviations of Springtrap and Mangle spell Sam, the name of Jennifer's mother. * Some people complained on how many times he changed his name. SCP TFD was his first YT name, then DeltaViper TFDaggr, Adiran Shephard, Adrian Shephard TFD, Corporal Shephard, Mr. Doggy Meaty and finally Quiet Tomato. * QT also animates using Macromedia at some point, like his Bendy & The Ink Machine Animation. * The origin of his former name "Mr. Doggy Meaty" was based on Adrian Shephard's given nickname "Corporal Dogmeat" by Drill Instructor Barnes from Half-Life: Opposing Force, he changed his name due for a lot of people mistaken him of being a Half-Life Channel. * He proclaimed/blamed himself for creating/popularizing the Springtrap & Mangle ship in the Fnaf Fandom. due to his "Springtrap Meets Mangle" video, in which it got viral. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators